


Il Momento Giusto

by GioTanner



Category: Artists RPF, Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Fabrizio moro - Fandom, Festival di Sanremo RPF, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eurovision, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Italian, M/M, MetaMoro, Sanremo, Sanremo 2018, Slice of Life, italian singer, la mattina dopo l'accusa di plagio, la ship è salpata, pre slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioTanner/pseuds/GioTanner
Summary: Fabrizio aveva fatto avanti e indietro sul pianerottolo del primo piano per l'intera nottata, bussando ogni tanto alla centootto e a bassa voce chiedendo se volesse aiuto. All'ennesimo “Lasciami solo” e ad un solo “per favore” se n'era andato, i piedi nudi sulle scale in marmo, la torcia del cellulare in mano per non accendere le luci secondarie oltre quelle di emergenza a neon che lo colpivano direttamente sugli spigoli del suo volto, gettando poi strane ombre sulle pareti verde chiaro.È la mattina dopo l'apertura in prima serata del Festival di Sanremo. E lì dove ci dovrebbe essere la piena soddisfazione c'è solo una stanchezza diversa, un senso di frustrazione e l'ora del conforto. Perché l'ira è già annacquata nella notte più lunga della loro carriera.





	Il Momento Giusto

**Author's Note:**

> Buon pomeriggio e buon sabato! Arrivo sempre tardi, ma ehi, il fatto è che non scrivo da quasi un anno e sono piuttosto arrugginita. Tra l'altro scrivere nel tempo presente l'ho trovato perfetto per loro, ma ingarbugliato per me perché scrivo sempre al passato, pfui.  
> Spero comunque che possa piacervi come ho descritto questa piccola one shot. Sì, tendo a pensare ad Ermal come non il più dolce dei due, ma non perché non sia sensibile o che, bensì perché certe esperienze ti portano ad essere più taglienti e quasi arroganti con la vita. E poi, è questione di carattere.  
> Ovviamente metto tutti gli avvertimenti possibili sul fatto che, beh, loro non m'appartengono, la storia che vado a raccontare è solo frutto di immaginazione e robbbe soft. E che c'è differenza fra un prodotto come la fanfiction e i veri protagonisti. Io posso considerarli una brotp, una otp, ma questo non significa che lo siano davvero. Toh, ora che ho detto queste poracciate (che è sempre meglio ribadire per certi!) posso lasciarvi alla storia.

  


  


Sanremo, mattina dopo la prima serata del Festival.

Un bar, un cornetto, confusione ritmata da chiacchiere e radio, due monete da cinquanta cent. Fabrizio prende il resto, lascia al cassiere lo scontrino appena fattogli e s'incammina verso il suo hotel: è stata la notte più brutta della sua vita e non scherza quando se lo ripete come un mantra. Non tutti i dolori, le delusioni, i patimenti sono fisici; alle volte quelli morali, quelli che macchiano la tua vita fanno un male cane e ti buttano sull'asfalto più di un pugno sul viso. Ti inzaccherano i pensieri invece che di polvere i vestiti, ti rompono di ansia invece che di lacrime. Anche se di lacrime ce ne sono state comunque.

Così gli era parsa una buona idea quella mattina, sul tardi, prendere una boccata d'aria e districarsi fra le coperte sfatte e il pessimo alito da birra e arachidi per concedersi una camminata lungo la costa sanremese; ora gli pare un'idea stupida e gli tintinna nella testa ancora il suono delle monetine che ha pescato dal portafoglio per pagare la sua colazione. Gli tintinna nella testa e gli fischiano le orecchie e no, non crede proprio siano le due birre che ha bevuto durante la notte; crede invece siano tutte le malelingue che sente già rincorrersi l'un l'altra, le domande inappropriate e le frecciatine dissolute per propinare al meglio lo scoop di questo Sanremo e puntargli il dito, infangare e insinuare, far serpeggiare la notizia che ad un artista non deve mai essere associata e fargli perdere di credibilità a tutti quelli che non aspettano altro che arrabbiarsi leggendo l'ennesima cosa “che non va” qua in Italia. _Ironia, ah!_ Proprio loro che avevano fatto una canzone sulle stragi e tutte quelle cose “che non vanno” nel mondo.

  


«Finirà per esplodermi la testa-

«Spero proprio di no.» Lo interrompe una voce alle sue spalle. Fabrizio è appena rientrato in hotel, la tessera magnetica nella tasca interna della sua giacca di pelle e stava salendo la prima rampa di scale sussurrando fra sé e sé quando Ermal gli spunta dal corridoio a destra, nel pianerottolo del primo piano.

Ermal gli fa un cenno col capo e poi inizia anche lui a salire le scale, sorpassandolo perché Fabrizio si è incantato a guardarlo: «Che c'è?» È quasi costretto a dirgli l'uomo più giovane quando vede che l'altro non accenna a camminare, ma si è solo scansato quel tanto per farlo passare agevolmente su quelle scale di marmo che nessuno usa più perché l'ascensore è bello, è di vetro e ci mette poco più di un paio di secondi ad arrivare all'ultimo piano.

«Come stai?»

Ermal alza un angolo della bocca e porge una mano a Fabrizio che dopo l'iniziale sguardo a terra, sguardo alla mano e sguardo di nuovo a terra fa a due a due le scale e afferra la mano dell'amico invece che il mancorrente alla sua sinistra: «D'accordo, pessima domanda. Hai mangiato qualcosa?» E non che Fabrizio fosse fissato con la buona alimentazione o altro e anzi, gli davano pure fastidio quelli che si intromettevano nel suo modo di condurre la sua vita. Ma sono sulla stessa barca, zuppi di rabbia e provati dalle accuse e ognuno di loro quella notte ha sfogato le sue frustrazioni in maniera completamente differente: Ermal Meta quella notte l'ha passata con la testa china sul water e lo stomaco scosso da conati e certamente un boccone gli avrebbe dato un po' di forze visto che neanche il sonno sembra essergli tornato o di conforto alcuno.

Ermal fa di nuovo un accenno col capo, questa volta per assentire e Fabrizio rilascia un sospiro di sollievo, sperando scioccamente che se almeno uno dei due sta meglio allora forse c'è una strategia per scrollarsi via di dosso l'incertezza e quella rabbia che fa male, ti comprime le budella e ti agita di nervosismo fino allo spasmo.  
Sono giunti davanti alla stanza di Fabrizio e quest'ultimo apre con un click appena accennato la maniglia della porta dopo aver fatto scivolare la tessera che sblocca la serratura della stanza numero duecentotré.

«Vuoi entrare? Vuoi- no anzi, entra, parliamone un po', parliamo fra di noi prima dell'ennesimo giornalista e dopo questa notte...- Moro lascia aperta la porta e si butta sul letto appena rifatto con coperte fresche e cuscini profumati di detersivo; neanche il tempo di uscire e in un'ora la sua camera è di nuovo ordinata così come ieri mattina, quando tutto era ancora spaventosamente bello e pieno di aspettative. -...ugh, questa notte che ha fatto davvero schifo.»

«Se vuoi il mio parere posso dirti che è stata una bella merda.» Ed Ermal attraversa la soglia mentre Fabrizio ridacchia sommessamente distendendosi maggiormente sul letto ad una piazza e mezza, perché lo ha sempre fatto sorridere come l'amico dica le cose ad alta voce col nome che hanno, senza giri di parole o abbassando il tono, parlando sottovoce come fa lui, per spiegarsi, per placare il suo interlocutore.

«Che c'è?» Gli chiede per la seconda volta Ermal, ma questa volta con un sorriso divertito sul volto, un bell'augurio di pronta guarigione dall'ansia e dall'amarezza per chi lo guarda. E chi lo guarda è uno che cerca da ieri sera una cura per l'infamia che lo logora e che incide sulla vita sua e sulla testa di una persona che gli è divenuta cara.

«Niente. -Non s'affretta a rispondere Fabrizio, lascia che la risata si affievolisca. -Niente, mi piace come dici le cose.»

«Sono un cantautore. È il mio mestiere.»

«È anche il mio, ma non sono così diretto quando poi parlo alla gente. Dico, intendo-... con qualcun altro.»

Ermal fa spallucce si appoggia al limite del letto, sull'angolo più vicino alla porta: «Ho solo detto un'ovvietà.»

Ed è vero, cosa ha mai detto di così speciale? Ha solo ribadito un concetto, ha solo proclamato quanto fosse stato un inferno quella notte. Fabrizio aveva fatto avanti e indietro sul pianerottolo del primo piano per l'intera nottata, bussando ogni tanto alla centootto e a bassa voce chiedendo se volesse aiuto. All'ennesimo “Lasciami solo” e ad un solo “per favore” se n'era andato, i piedi nudi sulle scale in marmo, la torcia del cellulare in mano per non accendere le luci secondarie oltre quelle di emergenza a neon che lo colpivano direttamente sugli spigoli del suo volto, gettando poi strane ombre sulle pareti verde chiaro.

Si era chiuso la porta della sua stanza alle spalle, un piano sopra quella di Ermal, aveva gettato la camicia sulla sedia e dal minibar aveva iniziato a bere birra, accompagnandola con qualche arachide raccattato dal dopo festival di quella sera. Si era accasciato sul letto, poi per terra, poi di nuovo sul letto, aveva avuto l'idea di tornare giù, poi aveva deciso che no, era meglio di no, che Ermal lo avrebbe mandato a fanculo e avrebbe avuto ragione, che avevano già iniziato a litigare quando i loro manager gli avevano telefonato durante il loro tragitto di ritorno in hotel e quasi non si puntavano il dito l'uno contro l'altro se non ché Ermal aveva fatto un passo indietro, era sceso dalla macchina e aveva detto: «Smettiamola. Non è così che dobbiamo fare. Non hai torto, non hai assolutamente torto e non so cosa dobbiamo fare domani, non lo so, ma non hai torto.» E poi aveva tremato, pacatamente, come se si potesse tremare in quella maniera. Ma lui lo aveva fatto, Ermal era composto, ma dalle parole taglienti, dette quando gli altri vogliono invece addolcire la pillola. E Fabrizio aveva gli occhi lucidi ed Ermal aveva le mani che si chiudevano e si riaprivano come una persiana mossa dal vento, ma si erano intesi. E stavano malissimo, ma almeno non si sarebbero accaniti l'uno contro l'altro come in uno stupido gioco di specchi: _Non è così che dobbiamo fare._ Siamo una squadra.

Fabrizio si ritrova a fissare il soffitto pallido mettendo le mani dietro la nuca e a galleggiare in quel soffice cuscino: «Sì, ma le dici al momento giusto.- Ritorna al presente socchiudendo gli occhi quel poco che basta e sussurrando a bassa voce. -Basta solo il momento giusto alle volte per scuoterci.» 

Ermal avrebbe voluto aggiungere che no, stava ciarlando, ma hai bevuto? Eppure gli piacque il complimento, decise di prenderselo e crogiolarcisi un poco, che non c'era niente di male in fondo e si vede che Fabrizio era un po' un poeta di strada e un po' cantastorie e le parole a mezza bocca erano pensieri usciti allo scoperto con accortezza e maniera, proprio il suo contrario.

Si sdraia al suo fianco e si ritrova a pensare che è già arrivata l'ora del conforto e che avrebbe potuto chiamare le persone a lui più care, però si sarebbe sentito umiliato e fragile dalle parole di dolcezza e pietà che gli avrebbero rivolto per questa spiacevole situazione. Quindi no, non può chiamare nessuno, non vuole spiegare la sua frustrazione, lo farà in un secondo momento, non adesso, non adesso, non vuole avvolgersi in una copertina calda a farsi imboccare da parole di lode, Ermal preferisce ribattere che ascoltare.

«Ora è la tua testa che sta scoppiando.» Gli fa Fabrizio con uno sbuffo di ironia, bloccando il fiume in piena che scorre nella sua mente.

«Ho voglia solo di gridare quanto siano stati stronzi.»

«Molto carino.»

«Molto utile. Ho ancora lo stomaco che mi fa male.»

«Vieni qua.» Ed Ermal si ritrova quasi a soffocare in un abbraccio scomposto dell'amico. Non ricambia, ci si adegua, ma può accettarlo perché fra tutti Fabrizio è l'unico che sta con lui in questa merda. Mal comune, mezzo gaudio affermava qualcuno e affermava bene.

«Cosa dicevi del momento giusto, prima?» E sorride, tanto e le pieghe ai lati della bocca sono come pieghe di un libro che è stato aperto dopo tanto tempo. E quasi gli fa male sorridere così forte, allargare così tanto le labbra. Il tempo si dilata tantissimo quando soffri.

«Dicevo- Ed anche Fabrizio sorride da sopra quell'abbraccio così brutto e storto. -Che tu sai qual è il momento giusto. Ma io no, ehi, io so solo che mi piace abbracciarti per dirti che mi dispiace.»

  


Ed Ermal non ricambia, ma ribatte: scioglie l'abbraccio, d'impulso ma composto, come è la sua persona e poi lo bacia. E il sapore sa di cornetto e caramelle alla liquirizia.

Il momento giusto.

  


  


  


  



End file.
